


we'll get through this

by imafairy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Animals, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, I'm not sorry, M/M, class salt, daminette fluff, ill add more as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafairy/pseuds/imafairy
Summary: just another daminette story, little bit of salt, lots of fluff, useless teacher and new beginnings.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Jon Lane Kent/Lê Chiến Kim, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Glad you are here, this first chapter will just be getting to know the characters so not much will happen but this will help clear up things for future chapters, if any thing is still unclear about the characters leave a comment.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette’s pov: past  
It had been four years since Lila had joined François DuPont high school and since then thing have been terrible for one Marinette Chang. 

Her locker’s been broken into more times than she can count, she’s been threatened, beaten up, had her work stolen, destroyed and dozens more of inexcusable things done to her and her self-worth. Few in her class will believe a word she says, she’s excluded from everything and daily she is told how the world would be so much better without her and her unnecessary cruelty!

And where is the teacher in all this you (hopefully) ask? She is a big part of this! Mme Edine is the main one telling her what a disappointment she is and that she is a horrible person for hurting poor, innocent Lila. Ugh even the thought of that teacher made her blood boil. How on earth did she get to teach?!

The point is that Lila has been tormenting Mari for years, the class had broken in half; Loralei, Jezebel, Mallory, Malvola, Sidero, Mylen, Ivan, Rose, Julika, Alya, Adrien and, of course, Lila.

Loralei (meaning “to ambush”) was always trying to hurt Mari in some way or another and was the usually in charge of attacks on Mari. Stealing from her, sabotage, even going as far as to push her down the stairs!

Jezebel (meaning “to worship a false idol” cough cough Lila) was always at Lila’s beck and call, ready to do her dirty work from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep. She really was exhausting, always singing Lila’s praises. 

Mallory (pretty much destined for sadness) was usually turning a blind eye to what was going on, never really joining in on the abuse but not helping Mari either. 

Malvola (to cause harm) was honestly terrifying. She didn’t seem to have morals and was Mari’s executioner. She loved Lila but probably because she gave her a reason to beat up people. 

Sidero (evil nymph) was also malicious. Lila really seemed to attract those kinds of people didn’t she? Sidero liked to be more subtle in his attacks than the others and he was the smartest out of all of them.

Mylen and Ivan were Lila’s shoulders to cry on, Loralei, Jezebel, Malvola, Alya and Sidero were the main attackers and had long since figured out not to test the couple’s goodness. They, along with Julika and Rose, didn’t know about the attacks so Mari could still find it in her heart to forgive them when the time came that Lila would be found out. 

She knew that Julika was a bit uncomfortable around Lila so Marinette figured that she was waking up from the trance that Lila had cast, but she also knew that she wouldn’t jeopardise her relationship with Rose for anything. 

The break up with Alya and Nino had really opened Julika’s eyes to Rossi’s capabilities.

That was another thing. On Marinette’s side there was Mark, Nathaniel, Chloe, Alix, Kim, Max, Kagami, Luka and Nino. Nino’s choosing of his childhood friend rather that the girl he knew for a few years lead of course to hot headed Alya going berserk. 

Normally whenever Alya got mad Nino could calm her down and stop her from doing anything she might regret but since they broke up this power has disappeared and Alya had only been getting more reckless. She had been much more abrupt in her attacks than any of the others and had many times been reprimanded by Mme Justine (the only competent teacher).

‘’ ‘’ ‘’ ‘’

The faculty

Out of all the teachers in the school Mme Justine was the only one who wasn’t persuaded by money, fame or what she could get from helping students. She was incredibly strict and had a very no nonsense attitude, but she also loved the students in her care and wanted the best for them. 

Unlike Mme Edine or Mr. Damocles who only cared for people for as much as they could get out of caring. As far as those two saw it was ‘the student who makes the least amount of trouble for us must be the best’! 

So when Lila says that she is being bullied in class, it’s not that the homeroom teacher can’t hear it’s that she doesn’t want to do her job. She bribes Lila into not telling any other adults with A’s on tests, organized parties for her, etc.…

Meanwhile Marinette and her friends are punished brutally for causing trouble in their school.

Mr. Damocles (the lazy buffoon) turns a blind eye unless one of the wealthier parents complains.

Mme Edine on the other hand has some sort of messed up conscience to an extent that she wants to ‘help her improve’, basically allow Mari to be abandoned and beaten and still scold her for it. That woman literally has watched Marinette get beaten up and told her that she was being a bad role-model! 

In reality Mme Edine was very jealous of Marinette and her many accomplishments, one little girl with a perfect life, lots of friends and, in Edine’s mind, far too much to brag about. 

That Marinette may act kind but no one is that perfect! Of course all of these thoughts were in the very back of her mind, and she really did try to convince herself that she only wanted the best for Marinette.

‘’ ‘’ ‘’ ‘’

Mme Edine’s pov: past

Naturally as an educator it was her job to help students overcome their problems and due to Marinette being such a big bully and not changing on her own she needed a ‘push’ as it were.   
Literally the girl couldn’t go five minutes without threatening or injuring the other students! 

She would make it her goal to help Marinette overcome this! She probably didn’t even realise how horrible she was being! 

She had to be shown; it would be her personal mission to make Marinette as miserable as she made others! 

Only to help her learn of course.  
And her students seemed to be so smart and had figured this out too! When Lila had informed the class about Marinette’s unadulterated cruelty i.e. pushing the young Italian down the stairs, isolating her and sabotaging her classwork all her fellow students did their best to help Lila and teach Marinette! 

So really as a teacher (and jealous bitch) the responsible thing to do was to help her smarter students (Lila’s half) in teaching Marinette the lesson her parents had obviously skipped out on: what you give is what you get. 

So naturally when Marinette pushes Lila down the stairs Marinette deserved the same, Marinette tried to get Lila isolated from the class? Guess what Marinette? Your actions have consciences! Now the young bluenette was excluded from class trips.

It warmed the heart of the asshole teacher to see Marinette’s face when she saw that she wasn’t invited to the same class party that she had originally planned for all her ‘friends’.   
It meant she could learn her lesson! And that’s what being a teacher’s all about right?

‘’ ‘’ ‘’ ‘’

Mme Edine really hated when others would doubt her teaching methods which is why her and Mme Justine had a long standing rivalry between them which was annoying because   
all Mme Justine had to do was admit that she was the better teacher and everything would be better!

Mme Justine had only arrived at François DuPont a few years prior and already she was the most terrifying in the entire school! In Mme Edine’s eyes Justine should either try to be nicer or simply accept that Edine was the better teacher, but still the woman persisted by telling her thing like “you should try to be a good teacher rather than a nice one” and “it’s wrong to force Marinette into getting bullied constantly and having an incompetent teacher pushing her job off onto a student!”.

Whatever she was being a good teacher to all her students despite what Justine said some could even say that she was favoring Marinette by teaching her all these valuable lessons so early in life! 

It really is disappointing; Marinette is the top student in her class, or at least was, but she really did seem to be changing for the worse. She used to help Mme Edine with lesson plans and be so generous to everyone! 

She was certain that if she just made life harder for her she would see that being mean didn’t pay off! It would convince her that she had a certain responsibility to others and if she expressed how disappointed she was with how rude Marinette was being the young student would listen! She’d have her best student back again! 

But first she’d have to get rid of the horrible people who were trying to take the girl’s talent for themselves! 

If Marinette had no one else to turn to she would return to her old friends! There would be no more unnecessary fights for Mme Edine to deal with and just imagine what Marinette and Lila could accomplish together! 

She would hardly have to do any work, she could meet a bunch of celebrities from them and everyone would know what a good teacher she was! Even Mme Justine wouldn't be able to deny it!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we see a bit more of mme Edine's way of thinking as the whole class trip to Gotham starts

Mme Edine’s pov: present

Things were not going as planed! Her class had broken into two! And Marinette was on the wrong side! And she seemed to be trying to bring others down with her like Max and… well… that was kind of it. Kim and Alix were very brutish and they weren’t much of a loss.   
But Max was! He was an actual genius! He could help with so much! And his mother was an astronaut, just think about how good that would be for publicity! And Marinette had to go and ruin it all! 

Mme Edine had been very lucky to get this class and she wasn’t about to let them go! Five years ago Mme Bustier had been transferred to teaching kindergarten due to her ineptitude at teaching high school students. 

It had really been a cat fight to get those students! Mme Justine had really wanted them, something about how children need order after being with an unfit teacher for half a year?  
It doesn’t really matter; Mme Edine knew that Justine just wanted to have these talented students for herself. But HA! She got them first! 

Sadly the children still seemed to have a lot of problems that needed correction, Alix’s brutish nature, Kim’s immaturity, Nino’s foolishness to believe in such stupid lies about Marinette being bullied and naturally Marinette’s… well everything! That kid really needed to change! She spreads lies, never helps and back talks to name a few!   
And she really wasn’t learning her lesson! She tried everything, increasing her work load, isolating her, teaching her how her fellow students must feel by physically showing her, everything! 

The most likely thing was that it was her friends’ faults. She was now hanging out with some of the most troublesome students; Chloe, Alix and Kagami. Kagami wasn’t a student but she still bullied her better students (Lila’s half) with lies that Marinette was telling. 

She got pulled out of her thoughts when she nearly ran into the door to her classroom. She opened it she eagerly ran inside, she had big news! Marinette had won them a class trip to Gotham, America! Naturally she couldn’t let her have the credit, it could send her back into old patterns of selfishness, but luckily she knew just what to do!

“Hem hem class? Could I have your attention please? I have some very exciting news! Someone in this class won us a month trip to Gotham!” 

She noticed how Marinette sat up straighter, sad really that if she had simply learned to be generous quicker she could have had the credit and love of her peers.

She knew for a fact that Lila had also submitted an essay and she was much more deserving as a person than Marinette, so hope fully she would see that good people get good things, she’d aspire to be better, she’d look up to Lila, the two would become friends and help Mme Edine! So in the grand scheme of things one little lie won’t hurt right?

“Congratulations Lila for making that wonderful essay that won the contest!” 

She saw Marinette’s jaw hit the floor in shock, which was very rude to poor Lila who already had a group surrounding her and complementing her on her win. It was nice to see such a natural leader. Sadly Marinette decided to maliciously interrupt Lila’s victory.

“But Mme I got an email confirma-”

“No Marinette”

“But”

“NO! Speak again Marinette and you will go home!”

She had forgotten that contest winners were given emails saying that they won, but she still couldn’t just say that she had lied! Poor Lila would be humiliated! The best thing to do was to make sure that Marinette didn’t say anything.

For the rest of the day she taught English. Since Marinette, Chloe, Kim and Sidero all knew the language she tried to get them to help the others. 

Sidero was helpful, Kim was reluctant, Marinette was uncomfortable (which she assumed was just a ploy to get out of helping people) and Chloe flat out said no. 

So she assured Kim he could just help Alix (she doesn’t want his immaturity spreading) she paired Marinette with Malvola and Lila (Malvola beat her up, not that she cared, learning remember?) and let Chloe leave early (she’s afraid of Chloe’s father).

After school she confronted Marinette

“Mari, may I speak with you?” she asked when Marinette was by herself in the class.

“Don’t call me Mari, only my friends can do that.” She replied with hurt in her voice

“I am your friend” Mme Edine persisted “and that’s why I want to help you so much”

“HELP ME?! Is that honestly what you think you’re doing?! You’ve watched me get punched, kicked, thrown down the stairs, had my designs destroyed, been bullied, excluded and so much more! You strive to be a friend when you should be an educator! You’re… you’re a horrible person!” she said in slight disbelief as if only coming to terms with this now.

“M…Marinette” she said in shock, “you cannot speak to me that way! How… how dare you?!” oh dear this was far worse than she thought, Marinette would have to come with them on this trip so she could be ‘looked after’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.


End file.
